


Checklists

by anniexjane



Category: British Actor RPF, Dirty Sexy Money
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, BDSM, College, F/M, From Sex to Love, Off-screen Relationship(s), Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniexjane/pseuds/anniexjane
Summary: Running errands for Henry Cavill? Easy! Kristen hit the jackpot when Henry's manager hired her as their errand girl. She just has to pop up during unprecedented urgent matters like, when they forget to feed the dog. Yup. It was good money and lots of perks here and there for an errand girl. It was the perfect job for 19-year old Kristen Reed. That's until Henry Cavill gives her his own checklists.





	1. In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I originally posted this on wattpad but thought of posting it here as well. :)

I opened the door to his flat, ready to call it a day as soon as my head hits the pillow.

That was the longest checklist David gave me so far. I had to..

☑️Buy groceries, good for 3 weeks  
☑️Buy new bedsheets  
☑️Get all the fan mails  
☑️Put the stuffed toys, funko pops, etc in Henry's playroom (He has xbox!)  
☑️Walk Lois around the park  
☑️Watch while the house cleaner cleans (what?)  
☑️Shop for Henry (which required a sub-checklist)  
☑️Give another checklist to Mr. Sherman

Seriously?! Did they feel like I wasn't doing anything? Because, honestly, it sure felt like I just signed a paper a week ago and I just need to wait for my paycheck. But it said on my job description that I'm only needed for urgent matters. And Henry has been on a vacation so I really didn't think they'd need me for anything anytime soon.

Not that I'm complaining though. It's just been a long day and I need to sleep. I still have school tomorrow and mom would be worried sick if she doesn't hear from me ASAP. Even if I'm only enrolled in an online class, it sure feels like I'm more drained than a regular uni student. Remind me again why I enrolled in 8 courses? Ugh.

But still. Looking at the bright side, David told me that I can sleep in this flat while I'm working for them! Henry lives in the UK so this luxurious haven is basically just his hotel room. And my house. Ha Ha! I may be sleeping in the guest room but I own this baby! I feel so giddy!

I went inside and was about to flick the lights on when suddenly a hand covered my mouth and I heard the door shut softly.

The panic immediately took over and I tried to scream and pry the hand off my face but the grip got tighter.

"Sshhh," it was a voice of a man. It was deep and every bit menacing and I knew then that I would die.

"Don't," he whispered on my left ear.

But I was gonna die! I tried grabbing his hair from behind but he caught my right arm and he pinned it to my lower back. I tried it again with my left arm but he pushed me against the wall, my chest hitting it first. It hurt and I whimpered. It was useless.

"Just.. Wait," he said. His hand covering my mouth, loosens a little. I kept still.

He removed his hand completely and just when I was about to shout, his lips met mine. He kissed me hard. He kissed me with so much fervor I didn't feel him tying a knot on both of my hands behind my back.

I was lost. I tasted alcohol and the smell of smoke and mint made me dizzy. It was as if I was falling from a tree, and the ground was burning, and the ashes rose up to create mini tornadoes around me and I'm... I'm gonna die.

I was confused, shocked, scared and just screaming inside. I could die I could die I could die. My mom. My mom needs me. And I'm gonna die.

I don't know how long or how short the kiss was but he suddenly broke the contact.

"Listen," he whispered to my ear. He was panting. His accent was unmistakable this time. "I'm willing to wait, but you have to give me what I want."

I stiffened. Fear was taking over. How did he get inside? What does he want?

"Who are you?" I asked through gritted teeth. I tried to keep my voice from shaking.

He sighed and I felt his forehead resting on my left shoulder. "Don't be like that, babe. I'm really sorry."

What?

I had no time to voice out my question. He turned my body towards him and I heard a click. I was momentarily blinded by the light that I had to blink a few times before the face in front of me registered in my head.

I gasped. He gasped.

Our sharp intake of breaths were the only noise for a long moment.

Shock was registered clearly on his face. His hair was unruly, his coat was hanging on one arm, his lips were parted a little and his eyes searched mine.

I'm speechless.

"Oh God," he breathed, his shoulders started rising and falling a little faster. His eyes were so wide, surprise were evident on them. I watched as his epression changed from shock to curiosity to realization to sorrow.

I let out a long breath I didn't know I was holding. I felt the cold wall against my arm and my shoulder blades. The knot in my hand was tight enough to cut off my circulation and I was shaking. I felt hot liquid on my chest and I looked down. The front of my t-shirt was soaked. I had been crying fat, ugly tears.

This is so bad.

His hand touched my chin and he tilted my head up. He was so beautiful. He looks like he just had so many shits thrown at him today but he still looks so beautiful.

I've waited for this day to happen. I said I would have my camera on burst mode. I said I would wear my fandom shirt. I said I would ask him to tilt my head up like he's about to kiss me and it will be the best fan photo ever, the twitter world will banish me forever. I said it would be perfect.

But Henry Cavill was looking at me like I'm the last person he wanted to see and he's just being nice before he shoos me away.

"You must be Kristen," he said softly.

I nodded.

He sighed. He closed his eyes.

Then he hugged me.


	2. Small Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has to be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading the first chapter! I'm not very familiar with AO3 yet but so far, I'm having fun. I would definitely appreciate feedbacks whether good or bad. You could also recommend some works here or books that you've read since I'm running out of reading materials. Sorry for the long note. Here's chapter 2! x

I turned off my laptop and put it on top of the nightstand. I pulled the covers to my chin and looked up at the dim ceiling of my now unfamiliar room. Well, technically, it isn't mine. It's Henry's flat.

The yellow light coming from the bedside lamp was somehow comforting. I don't think I'd do well with the lights completely off again. I don't know.

I heard a beep and felt my phone vibrate under my pillow. I ignored it. I cannot deal with anything right now.

Henry just broke up with her girlfriend, Tara King. How did I not know about that?

It said on the articles that it was Henry who broke it off. And that Tara was devastated.

But what was that earlier?

I am so confused. I've never been this confused since 4th grade when the girls in my class were talking about boners. For some time I thought boners refer to bulging arm muscles. It meant bulging alright, but not anywhere on a man's upper body. This is a whole new level of confusion. Why is Henry suffering if he's the one who broke up with his now ex-girlfriend? Did the articles lie? Are they some sort of cover up? Is Henry Cavill the same person as the media says he is?

I felt my phone vibrate again.

Irritated, I snatched it from behind my head. I double tapped the screen and it came to life. There was two messages from David.

"Is Henry there? I thought he'll be there tomorrow but someone advised me that he already left Cali this afternoon."

"Kristen, are you home? Did Henry drop by?"

I stared at the screen like a moron for 5 seconds. Oh right. How could I be so stupid? Of course he can travel from California to New York that fast because he is rich. Maybe he owns a private jetplane and he hired his own pilot. Jesus.

I replied, "Yes. He's here." I hit send.

The phone buzzed. David is calling.

"Hey," I croaked. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Hey."

"What's he doing?" He asked, there was a hint of irritation in his voice.

"He's in his room, I think. I was about to sleep."

"Oh, sorry," there was a pause on the other line. "I would've arranged a proper introduction but he is.. He's unpredictable sometimes."

"I understand," my voice was stiff, just like the rest of me right now.

He was quiet for a moment. "Good night, then. We'll talk tomorrow. I'll be there at eight."

"Sure. Good night," I said. He hung up.

Great. What did I do? David wasn't cold with me. For a week, he acted like he was my uncle who's just a few years older than me so he has to treat me like a cousin or sibling, but with authority. He was professional but not cold.

I turned to my side and closed my eyes, willing myself to fall asleep. Too much thoughts in your head causes insomnia. I had to quiet my mind.

I breathed in and out slowly. It feels weird but I still went with it.

Breathe in...

... Out.

In...

Out...

In...

There were two knocks on the door.

Out...

Two knocks. "Kristen?"

My eyes shoot open and I dart to the door. I opened it as soon as I get to it and came face to face with Henry.

"Yes, sir," I squeaked.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Sir?"

I think my jaw just fell to the floor. I stared at his cocked eyebrow, his face. My eyes travelled shamelesy. His wet floppy hair. His fresh cotton pullover and sweatpants. He was barefeet. One hand was tucked inside his pants' side pocket, the other hanging on his side.

Holy hell.

He cleared his throat.

"S-sorry sir! I-I mean, Henry. Sorry," I stammered. He looked down at me. He is big. Not in a wrestler way big, no. More like hot gym teacher big. He simply towered over me by I don't know how many inches. But I'm just 5'4" and the top of my head just reaches his chest. I had to look up at him.

One corner of his mouth pulled up in a smile and oh no. Why the fuck?

I have to keep my cool. I have to be professional. I have to. Be. Nonchalant.

"I haven't really eaten a proper dinner. Want to join me?" The smile on his face was still there.

God, he's bipolar.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just uh," I looked down at my pajamas. I was wearing a baby blue matching PJs with brown teddy bear drawings in it. I felt the blood from my face just drained. "I'll just change real quick."

"Why? That's fine, we're not heading out. I'll cook." He waved a hand in the air.

"Okay," I managed to say. This is really awkward. At least I didn't embarass myself by screaming OMIGOSH because.. Jesus, the Henry Cavill will cook! For me! Well, not exactly just for me but still, he's gonna share dinner with me! Aaaahhhhh!

Omigosh omigosh omigosh!!!

I stepped out of my room and shut the door behind me. We made our way to his kitchen, with me following from behind. You know.. Just checking out the twin globes that are lucky to be called Henry Cavill's butt. So nice.

I almost forgot about what happened earlier tonight but when we passed the main door to this flat, I involuntarily shook from the inside.

"So, I'm not really good with small talks. But, where are you from, Kristen? Is it really Kristen or Kirsten?" He asked.

"I'm from San Diego. It's Kristen."

"San Diego," he muttered to himself. "How did you end up here?"

Oh. So, is this like a final interview? I have to tell him that I already signed the contract.

We reached the kitchen and he went straight to the fridge, pulling out some vegetables. I took a seat on one of the stools beside the countertop. It was the tall kind of stool where my legs dangle in the air once I'm seated. I feel like a child without my trusted heels on these chairs.

"Um... To work for you?"

He paused and looked in my direction. I almost fell.

"Well, it was my mom's friend who really got the call from David. But she can't because she just started a daycare center. So they sent me here." I explained.

He nodded as he started melting butter on the saucepan. He began chopping broccolis, carrots, asparagus and other vegetables that doesn't look good. I like vegetables but, is he really going to serve it as the main dish?

He threw in all the chopped veggies on the saucepan then reached for a spoon. Really, a spoon. He started mixing and tossing the veggies as the butter simmered.

"You find this funny?"

I stiffened. I seem to stiff a lot around him. I didn't realize I was smiling while watching him cook with a spoon. I'm so embarassed!

"No," I said. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "You seem to be sorry about everything."

"And you're not?"

I covered my mouth. Shit. Shit. Holy shit.

He looked at me with a strange expression. His brows seem to meet and his jaw was tense. I saw it twitch once.

He turned off the burner and started pouring the veggies on a white bowl.

"About what happened," he started. He just finished transferring the last pieces to the bowl then he made his way to me. He looked me in the eye and said, "I'm really sorry. I thought you were someone else."

I tried to lean away but I can't. I would fell off. I just nodded. "Okay."

"Do you truly forgive me?"

I nodded again. "Of course."

His face seemed hesitant but he offered a smile. That warm smile I always see on TV. It's so much more beautiful in person. He is so beautiful. He should be illegal.

"Let's eat," he offered his hand to me. And it took everything in me not to jump into his arms and hug him tightly.

It would be too hard to hold a grudge against him, really. With that enchanting smile. I wouldn't mind another attack.


	3. 50 Shades of Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Send me your thoughts about the story :) I'm currently stuck on a chapter and I'd really like to finish this. Haha anyway, I'm gonna post all the written chapters now. x

We were sitting face to face on his small dining table and we just finished eating the buttered vegetables he cooked. Thank Gods he reheated some leftover carbonara and turkey because I would have to refuse dinner if I was just going to eat veggies. Maybe that's how Henry eats since he has a Superman body to maintain but I'm not anywhere near having a showbiz career, so, no. I wouldn't want to miss out on all the yummy carbs.

We talked some more about basic things like where I grew up, where I finished high school, my college online courses and such. He asked where my parents and the rest of my family are. So it wasn't really much of a talk since he did all the questioning and I did all the answering. I mean, shouldn't this be the other way around? Or is he tired of interviews that's why in real life, he preferred to be the interviewer?

"So that means you haven't seen your dad for, how long?" he said, munching on the last piece of carrot on his plate.

"10 years, I think," I replied.

"10 years? How old are you anyway?" He asked.

"19," I answered, my voice was small. Nineteen sounded so young and I had to inwardly kick myself.

He looked at me with furrowed eyebrows now. He leaned back on his chair and folded his arms.

He looked like he was about to say something but he just shook his head and started gathering the plates and bowls. I stood up and took them from him.

"I'll take care of it," I told him.

He just stood there and watched me as I sauntered my way to the kitchen sink. I don't know but it sure felt like his eyes were following me and I had to walk briskly to escape his intimidating aura.

I turned the faucet on and started doing the dishes. I was squeezing soap onto the sponge when he said, "You didn't ask about me, Kristen."

I swear my spine went from bone to iron rod real quick, I must've looked like a cadet or something. Why did he have to be so intimidating? And how did he learn to teleport?

I continued washing the dishes. I cleared my throat before I answered his question.

"I didn't have to. I had wikipedia."

He snorted.

OKAY. That must've been the sexiest snort I've ever heard.

"You trust wikipedia?" he was laughing softly. And his accent was too sexy to be true. God, why is it so hot in here?

"Well, yeah, a bit. And Imdb," I shrugged.

He chuckled. "The first thing you need to know about me, is that, I like to keep things private as much as possible. Media is just a platform we use to market ourselves."

"Oh," I answered dumbly, scraping off the turkey residues on my plate with a steel wool.

He moved to my side, his back to the countertop.

"Did you watch Batman vs. Superman?"

I looked up at him and he was smiling at me. I couldn't help but return his smile.

"Are you serious right now? Of course I did!" I laughed. I was almost done washing the dishes.

"Did you like it?" He was still smiling, almost ready to laugh actually. He's definitely enjoying this.

"Yes! I loved it! I thought you'd never ask," I started putting them on the drying rack. I dried my hands and faced him, crossing my arms, mirroring him. "What the hell was that?! Why did they kill you?"

He stared at me for a second or two, a smile still etched on his face.

"Have you read the comics?"

"Um, no," I began feeling ashamed.

"That's okay. You do realize there's going to be a Justice League, right?"

"Yep! So that means you're alive, right?"

"I can't tell you," he smile turned mischievous then. I just looked at him.

He chuckled. "Don't do that. You look like a fish when you pout." He bit his lip, to keep himself from laughing. "Besides, it's the new cliché. Shows started killing off protagonists when Ned Stark got his head chopped off."

My hands covered my mouth involuntarily. Then I squealed.

"Ohmygod NOOOO!" I went to him and clinged to his arm. "You're watching Game of Thrones!!!" I jumped up and down on his side while I squealed like a rat.

He laughed.

"Got a fan right here, clearly," he said.

"That's the oldest pun ever," I said laughing with him.

He just looked down at me. I don't know but there was something about the way his eyes seem to focus on my face. I felt the tension as it gets thicker and the atmosphere sure felt like it was charged. It was about to electrify me.

I dropped my hands from his arm. I backed away suddenly embarassed. "I, uh-"

"Don't apologize," he said. The corner of his mouth was tugged in a half-smile now.

How many types of smile does he have? My God.

"Yeah," I scratched the back of my neck. "So- I mean, okay," I said. Ugh.

"You're very submissive, aren't you?"

I looked up at him. That word sounded different in my head. I knew it had a whole new meaning for me after reading 50 Shades of Grey. So I tensed when he just asked that.

"No. I don't think so," I said.

He smirked. He looked down as if to check a watch that wasn't on his wrist then looked at me again. He's still smirking.

"What?" I asked.

"You blinked," he's still smirking at me and I'm beginning to feel uneasy.

"Do you find that funny?" I felt my left hand rest on my waist. He smirked at that too. He didn't miss a beat.

"You weren't very confident saying you're not submissive."

What the-

"You blinked again," he bent his head down, decreasing the distance between our faces. He was less than the length of an iphone from my nose and I'm breathing heavily, I can feel it. I bet he can feel it as well. And I am so screwed.

His piercing blue eyes, his still wet curly hairs hanging just above his eyes, a two-day stubble covering his jaw, his chin; I can't decide if I'm going to believe this or not. Henry Cavill is in front of me. He's VERY in front of me and I'm too stunned to speak or even react. I work for him, goddamit. I should act professional around him. And he's making it hard for me.

His eyes travelled down to my mouth and I saw him biting his lower lip. He stood straight and went past me. I heard the fridge open and close.

"C'mon," he tapped my shoulder and started making his way to the living room. I saw him holding 4 cans of beer, 2 cans on each hand. "Let's watch how I kicked Ben Affleck's ass."

I'm on autopilot as I float my way to the sectional sofa in his living room. I'm still dazed from that stare-off and I am not in-charge of myself right now. It felt uncomfortable but that makes it so foreign. And I kinda like how I don't have control over my actions right now. It's exhilarating.

I was seated on one end and he was on the middle. I watched him as he quickly clicked on the remote. And in just less than 10 seconds, Batman vs Superman started playing on his 64-inch flat screen TV.

He opened a can of beer and took a long swig. He opened another one.

"Hey, come here. I won't bite," he said.

I laughed. It was a nervous laugh and I hope he didn't notice. Or if he did, he won't comment about it.

He handed me the newly opened can of beer. He looked at me, his eyes were almost daring me to refuse him.

I grabbed the beer and sat closer to his side. I was facing the screen but I didn't miss that damn smirk from my peripheral vision.

We sat quietly while taking swigs of our beer every now and then. Until the scene where Lois Lane was sitting on the tub and Clark Kent arrived with flowers.

I was blushing like crazy, I knew I was. I had to take another swig to cover my face. I slightly turned my head to the right, away from him.

Bad idea.

I caught sight of his body just before he went into the tub with Lois.

The beer went up my nose. I choked. And I started coughing or more like wheezing like a hyena.

I felt his hand went to my back and he started rubbing it.

"Easy there," he said. I wasn't looking at him but I'm sure he's keeping himself from laughing.

I coughed some more.

"I'll get you some water," he stood up.

"No!" I said, my voice was surprisingly high. "No need." The coughs had stopped and I was just clearing my throat. My nasal part hurts!

"Don't hold it in, Kristen. If you want to react to the scenes, then please do. I wanted to watch your reactions, not myself," he said. Then he drank his beer while looking at me.

I just stared at him, dumbfounded.

He winked.

Hell no.

I rolled my eyes at him and went back to watching the movie.

I finished the two cans halfway through the show and I felt lightheaded. Thanks to the lightheadedness though, it helped me relax and as what Henry said, react. I squealed, I laughed, I gasped, I cheered, I grunted, I fangirled. It was amazing!

He was there but he didn't make me feel like I need to give him compliments when Superman was slaying each and every scene. It was as if I was just with a regular person.

I was dabbing on my eyes while the last credits rolled. I still can't accept that Superman had to die. No way.

"I don't know how to properly turn off this thing," I said, reaching for the remote. I gave it to him.

I turned to my right and was shocked at how close he was. He had his arm resting on the back of the sectional, almost hugging me. His face was just next to mine! He fell asleep on my shoulder and I was literally face to face with him!

Oh no. How did this happen?

I tried to push his head off me a little but that made him inch closer. He was nuzzling my neck, for God's sake! I tried pushing him off again but he was heavy!

I was holding both sides of his face when his eyes flew open. I gasped. I took my hand away from him as if I was burned, expecting him to question what I was doing. But he did not.

As soon as I let go of his head, it dropped like a heavy sack on my lap.

I shrieked.

Oh my God. His face was on my legs. His hot breath was seeping through my thin pajama. What am I gonna do?!

"Uhh, Henry.." I tapped him on his nape. "Henry," I called loudly. He wasn't moving.

I started shaking him. "Henry? Henry, wake up!"

He groaned. I saw his legs move up to the couch. He was going to sleep here! Oh my God.

"Henry! Wake up! Wake up!" I shook him some more. But that just made him lay on his back and my legs became his pillow.

I smacked my forehead not knowing what to do. He's freaking strong and I can't move him. Plus I'm positive that he's drunk. He already smelled like alcohol when he'd mistaken me for someone else then he had two cans of beer. Who knows how much he had to drink prior to getting here?

I looked down at him. I looked down at him because I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to use force on him because he might fall or get hurt and he's still my boss. I need this job.

I just looked at him.

For 15...

30 seconds...

1 minute...

I'd lost count.

I didn't know what drew me in. I didn't know how long I was staring. I didn't know when I started bending my head down to inspect his face closely. Closer. And closer.

I touched his chin. Feeling the stubble on my fingers. I ran them along his jaw, marveling at the feeling of how smooth yet pricky it was. I touched his hair. His soft locks between my fingers. I pulled a lock, looking at how long it'd be if it was straight then released it. I looked at how it curled itself back. I traced his nose. This oddly beautiful nose. My index finger reached the tip of it.

I was smiling to myself thinking how many girls would love to do this and I'm here, touching his drunk face. I think I won the lottery.

"That felt good," he whispered.

I froze.

His eyes slowly opened. He looked up at me as a lazy smile crossed his face. He rose up and inched his face closer to mine. I was leaning away from him but there was no escape. I was trapped on the sofa.

I was still. He was still. His nose was almost touching mine and I'm holding my breath, afraid that he'd feel me breathing heavily. We were eyes to eyes. And it was easy to get lost and drown in those enchanting blue pits.

He inched closer and I closed my eyes. I would know this time that he's going to kiss me. He wouldn't be mistaking me for someone else. He was going to kiss Kristen, and he was going to be aware of it.

I felt his lips on my left cheek. It was a chaste kiss.

I opened my eyes and he was looking at me intently. All sleepiness gone. He looked calm. He looked so calm it was scary.

"You should sleep," his voice was hoarse and deep. It sounded like an order, not a suggestion.

He slowly moved away from me. He sat there, his head on his hands as his elbows resting on his knees.

I felt my eyes sting and I stood up.

"Good night," I said softly. Hoping that my voice didn't come out shaky. I backed away and once I was a yard away from him, I turned my back and jogged to the guest room.

I closed the door behind me and ran to the bed. I didn't check my phone. I didn't lock the door. I didn't pull the covers. I didn't turn off the lamp.

I was on my stomach and I willed myself to sleep as I erased the sight of him regretting that kiss from my head.


	4. The First Hour of The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I can't believe I didn't leave a fair warning. So here it is:  
> All these aren't proofread. I'll commit grammar lapses, I may or may not use the correct punctuations, this wouldn't be a smooth story because of these flaws. And I want to apologize in advance. :) If you notice something, notify me so we can correct it.

I opened my eyes to a blinding light coming from the floor to ceiling window on my right side of the bed. I pulled the covers over my head and gathered the last memories of my dream where I was running with Lois, looking for the safest, most secured spot in the flat, as the loud bangs from other units and screams of terror filled the whole building.

It was the beginning of the annual purge and for 12 hours, all crimes are legal. The securities themselves plotted the robbery of the banks that are renting some units on the ground floor. We were on the topmost floor, 38th and from the sound of it, they have already infiltrated the 37th.

There were 2 other occupants of 38th, a rich couple in their mid-30's and a man around the age of 40 who owns 5 branches of Starbucks in New York. And I am so screwed because of them! They're the rich people, I'm just an errand girl! And I'm gonna die because they have a lot of moolah!

They asked for my help earlier to barricade the elevator door and the fire exit so no one can enter 38th floor. We set up barbed wires that the couple bought the other day. We filled the fire exit with these barbed wires wherein the person who wish to climb up the stairs, would have to deal with webs of flesh-cutting barbed wires. We filled two flights of stairs with insane amounts of it but the fact that we just heard screams from the 37th, either means that the attackers used the elevator or they have cut through the deadly wires we set up. I'm wishing it's not the latter.

Mr. Henson, the Starbucks owner, had some scary tools. They forced open the elevator earlier and they put some sort of a huge blocker so the elevator would only reach the 37th. They tried cutting the cables but they only managed to cut two and the elevator still works fine. They set up an alarm on the fire exit so once someone passes through it, we'll be notified. I hope not.

I tried opening the door to the master's bedroom but it was locked. I cursed under my breath. Lois was scratching the bottom of that door, probably desperate to get in as well.

"C'mon boy, let's get some weapons," I said as I started running to the kitchen. If they're gonna kill me just to salvage Henry Cavill's loot, I'm not going down without a fight.

I started opening the drawers. There were candles, bread knives, and just one knife large enough to be deadly. I didn't find any butcher's knife for God's sake! If I survive, I have to tell David that we need to buy one. Or two.

I was tying the dishcloth around my waist, improvising a belt with holsters where I can stuff all the weapons I could find when the alarm sounded.

Then the world stopped.

My heart stopped beating for a few seconds as blood rushed to my head and all my senses heightened to their full capacity. Then it continued beating. My heart. It started beating so fast. And now it wouldn't slow down.

I started grabbing the knife and grabbed one bottle from the small wine rack beside the fridge. I smashed half of it on the sink, the shattering of the glass was a crispy sound, and the spilled wine were the dripping blood of the dead.

Lois stood beside me. His small body all tensed up and he was growling.

There was a loud shot from outside followed by a scream of a woman. It was Nessa, the wife. There were another two loud shots and the screaming stopped.

I felt hot tears dripping down my face as I started to back away from the entrance. I have to hide. I will fight when need be but I need to hide first.

There was a loud crash and Lois growled beside me. I had no time. They're here.

I hid behind the divider and raised the knife above my head. There were too many footsteps coming in my direction and I forced myself to be strong, to give a good fight. I cannot die just yet. I have to fight.

I saw his foot before I saw the rest of his body. Once the glimpse of a head stepped into my line of vision, I brought down the knife with all that I had.

The man was wearing a clown mask. It was grotesque and was covered in fresh blood. He was holding both of my hands above our heads, the knife not anywhere near him. Another mask came. And another. And another.

There were four of them. And the last one aimed a shotgun at me.

I heard them laughing behind their masks.

Then the last thing I heard was Lois's barking and a loud shot before everything turned to white.

"Kristen!"

I was floating and I couldn't move. It felt heavenly. So peaceful.

"Kristen!"

I think I heard someone calling me. He could be my dad. Maybe my dad is dead that's why he never came back. And now he's taking me.

"Dad?" I called out.

"What?! Kristen!"

"Dad..." I called out softly. I'm too weak. Maybe I won't end up in heaven after all.

"Kristen!"

"Kristen, wake up!"

"W-wha-?" I saw white and I heard Lois barking. It was becoming too loud. There was a blurred image in front of me and I thought Jesus was ready to save me.

"Wake up!"

My hands shoot up to my eyes. I rubbed them so fast it hurt. Was Jesus suppose to have a british accent?

My vision seemed to clear. I saw Lois's brown face hovering above me. He was panting. He started licking my forehead when I reached for him.

"Hey, buddy," I croaked.

"Hey," a deep voice said.

I pushed off Lois to the side.

Then I screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!!"

Henry was sitting on the side of the bed, looking worried.

"You didn't lock the door," he said flatly. "And this is my house. You were screaming."

"I'm sleeping!!! Why didn't you knock?!"

He shrugged. "I did. You weren't answering. David called, said he'll be here in 15 minutes. I thought I'd inform you," he said.

Oh shit. David.

"WHAT! What time is it?"

"8:14," he answered, looking at his iphone.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. "Shit!"

I stood up and ran to the bathroom.

I quickly stripped off and stepped into the shower. I don't have enough time for loofahs and body scrubs so I just went with the basics: shampoo, conditioner, soap and shaving.

I think I was able to finish bathing in less than 5 minutes. I stepped out of the shower and reached for the towel as I cleared the water from my face. My hand felt nothing.

I turned to the wall where my towel should be but there was nothing but the steel bar.

Oh, dear Lord, why!

I opened the door and took three long strides to the one of the cabinets in this room and reached for the towel. I turned to go back to the bathroom so I can brush my teeth when I froze.

Henry was on his back on top of the bed, Lois was on his side. His right hand was covering his eyes, the other covering Lois's small face.

"I didn't see anything," he offered.

I took a step to towards the bed.

"I swear! I didn't!"

My hand grabbed something from the night stand but before I could throw it at him, my eyes caught the bleeping green lights. I looked at it and saw it was already 8:22AM.

I screamed in frustration.

I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I furiously brushed them and I tasted blood. When I was done, I stormed out.

"Sir, get out."

Henry stood up at once and grabbed Lois. He stopped in front of me and sniffed my damp hair.

"Smells good," he commented, grinning widely.

"GET OUT!"


	5. Official

I ran to the living room when I heard David's distant voice even though my hair was still dripping wet. I found them eating at the kitchen, Henry was leaning against the fridge, eating a banana while David was seated and making himself a PB&J. I slowed down as I reached them.

"Sorry. I, uh, forgot to set the alarm," I said, looking down.

Henry chuckled. His eyes crinkling on the corners. His brown hair was sleeked back and he was wearing ties. He looked so professional and I felt out of place with my black leggings and hoodie.

"Mm-hmm. I can see that. Sit down and have a breakfast," David said, patting one of the stools near him.

I sat and started making my own sandwich. Lois suddenly appeared out of nowhere, reaching for my food.

"Hey, buddy. Come here," Henry pulled Lois away. He set him down on the kitchen island and started feeding him banana.

"Where was he last night?" I asked. I forgot Lois was supposed to be here.

"The neighbor heard him whining on the door and called the security. The security called me and I allowed them to open the flat so Lois can get out. The couple volunteered," David said patting Lois's brown little head.

I stopped short. "The... Couple?"

"Yep," David answered, swallowing the last bit of his sandwich. "Abigail and Gerard Baker."

I let out the breath I was holding. Not Nessa, thank God.

"Anyway, I take it you two have met already?"

I looked at Henry and I caught him staring but he was quick to avert his gaze. I blushed.

"Yeah," I said, my tone a little higher than normal. "Yeah, he was already here when I got home."

He looked at me for a second before answering. "Okay. Since you've already met," he reached for  his briefcase on the floor and reached inside it to pull out a folder. "I just want you both calibrated with what will be expected of Kristen."

I nodded. Henry set Lois down on the floor and the dog ran away from the kitchen, as if understanding that this conversation does not concern him.

Henry stood near me, also facing David, his arms crossed.

David opened the folder and turned to a page then he resumed. "Basically, you will just have to run errands that we can't do when we're busy with showbiz commitments or if it's urgently needed. You're not a maid, ok? We pay other people to do the cleaning and laundry." He smiled at me.

"You've been ticking off some checklists on your first week and so far I'm happy with how you get things done quickly. Now that Henry's here, from discussing what your job is, we now go to what is expected, and not expected from you."

I nodded, letting him continue.

"You are not to talk to the media or anyone about anything concerning Henry, me, and your job unless we allowed you to. Treat this as you would with other jobs out there wherein confidentiality is part of your top priority. If you breach the contract, we can a file a lawsuit against you. I hope you understand."

I swallowed. "I do."

He smiled at me. Henry said nothing.

"Second, it's almost the same as the one I just mentioned but it concerns the internet. What you can't divulge verbally to anyone can't also be posted online. Again, confidentiality."

He skimmed the papers one last time then closed the folder and handed it to me.

"Those are just the dont's actually. You can pretty much do anything. Talk back to Henry if you must, he deserves it most of the time."

"Okay."

"Read through it again. There are two copies there, you have to sign both. We get to keep our own copies."

"Okay."

"I apologize for starting your morning with this but I have a lot in my schedule today and I could only fit this in the morning." He said, his voice full of empathy.

"That's fine, David. I don't mind." I reassured him.

I opened the folder and started reading the papers. The do's and don'ts lists are short. The rest are string of words describing what laws I would be disobeying if I breached the contract and their respective penalties. I gulped.

"Does that say that David and Henry can make orders?" I jumped. I didn't notice Henry was leaning, reading the papers as well.

"Yes," David answered him. "I also wrote there that we can't tell her to do something wherein her well-being will be compromised."

"Bloody hell," Henry muttered.

I raised an eyebrow at David. He sighed and shook his head.

"He told the last errand boy to go buy him a coffee. No shoes, no shirt, had a garland for a necklace with Christmas balls and with a penis drawn on his forehead," he said, shaking his head.

I felt my mouth dropped open. Henry snorted.

Henry Cavill? A prankster? A troll? How many dimensions of him remains unseen?!

I signed the papers and gave them back to David. He gave me my copy then tucked away his.

"I don't have a to-do list for you today. You can have the day to yourself," David smiled at me.

"Right. I have a class at 10am. I'll head back to my room now."

"Okay. Thanks, kid."

"No problem."

I stood up. I felt Henry's hand on my lower back.

"That's all you're eating?" He asked. He turned his back to me and reached for the fridge. He handed me a box of corn flakes, a carton of milk and an apple. "Here, take them."

He reached for a bowl, spoon and a tray and handed them to me as well. I was speechless while he helped me place the food he handed me earlier onto the tray.

"Thank you," I managed to say.

"Sure," he winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at him then turned on my heels. David was watching, his eyes not quite decided where to land. Henry or me. I shrugged and started my way back to my room.

"Is she allowed to roll her eyes at me?" I heard him ask.

**********

 

It's 12:37pm already. My class in genetic psychology just ended and I still have to log back in at 2pm for my physiology class.

I got up from the desk that served as my study table. I tied my hair up in a messy bun and went outside with the tray. They weren't there anymore.  

I went to the balcony and marveled at the skyline. It's a sunny day which we rarely get so it just puts you in a good mood right away. I took my phone out and photographed the scene before me. I posted it on my IG with the caption "Head out, people! It's a good day!". I saw my reflection on the screen and decided to take a selfie. Let me just see if I can pull off this #nomakeup caption.

Click.

Nah. I look like an albino. Ugh. Let's try again.

Click.

Really? Duck face? I don't wanna be judged. I deleted it.

Click.

There you go. The photo just showed half of my face with a ray of light, making my skin glow and not look pale. I posted it then put the phone in my pocket. I turned around to go back to my room.

But Henry was leaning on the slide door to the balcony. His smirk unpalpable. I felt my face turn red.

He was wearing a muscle tee and sweat pants. He's sweating, clearly he just got off the gym. His arms were glistening under the sun and his hair was unruly. My eyes travelled the length of his whole body, cursing silently at the barrier that separates his abs and my eyes that's called muscle tee and I had to bite my lip to keep from ripping it off him.

His sweatpants was loose, as it should be. But I swear to God, there's a bulge there.

I shook my head and brought my eyes back to his face.

"Fair enough," he commented.

The trance was broken right then when I remembered what happened earlier.

"Asshole," I tried to push past him but his big frame prevented me from getting away.

"I can kick your nuts, you know. It didn't say in the contract that I can't," I told him.

"That's cute," he took a step near me and reached for my ponytail. He pulled my hair down, shocking me.

"Still looks good."

"I'm going to my room."

"Hold on, give me your phone?" he had his palm out.

"Why?"

"Just give it to me for 5 seconds then I'll let you go," he grinned.

I took my phone out and handed it to him. I don't know what he'd do to it for 5 seconds but I'm not gonna open the fucking lockscreen.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed, looking at my iphone.

He reached at the hem of his shirt then took it off him. I gaped at him and I felt like the world just came into focus. His 8-pack was in front me!

Good God, it's true! He has eight freaking packs!!!

I was ogling him shamelessly when I heard simultaneous clicks.

The camera lens were aimed at me as I practically drooled on the floor. He didn't let go of the shutter and kept the lens aimed at me for probably 2 seconds. Then he tapped on the screen and I heard the clicks again. He was smiling at my phone. He had it at an arm's length.

He's taking shirtless photos of himself! Oh my God!

He gave me my phone after a few more seconds of flashing his body on my camera. He kissed my cheek and I was too stunned to object. He was smirking like satan and I did not ever imagine Henry Cavill being fond of smirking and making it a habit but Jesus fucking Christ. He can set this whole building on fire with that smirk!

He pinched my nose and turned to leave.

"One last thing," he said, his head poking on the door. "I left a to-do list on your bedside table. You can do it after your class." Then he was gone.

I stood there like a deer who was just spared of being eaten alive by a lion. Henry Cavill is a bipolar twat. A hot moody, narcissistic man, but hot none the less. And I'm employed by him.

I stormed my way back to my room as I dialled David's number.

"Kristen?" He chirped.

"He needs to knock on my door before going in. It's for my well-being."


	6. Kristen Comes of Age

I put the large box of God knows what on the living room and made my way to the kitchen and started putting the whip creams and the tubs of ice cream on the fridge. I went to the wine cellar and carefully placed the expensive wines on the available racks. One of these costs more than three months worth of my salary and I can't afford to break any of it.

Maybe that's Henry's little game. He wants me to mess up so I'd have to quit or worse, ask for his forgiveness and in return, he can revise the contract and I'd be the latest targets of his childish pranks.

What he pulled off earlier was very confusing. I've always known him as a composed kind of guy, a gentleman. Then again, I only saw him on tv and movies. That's also the reason why I took this job. I thought it would be easy since he's that type of guy. And even if I had a huge crush on Clark Kent, Henry's silent demeanor would put me in my place. An errand girl. Only needed when they don't feel like walking the short distance of a coffee shop from wherever they would be.

"Kristen?" Henry called out, his accent so thick. "Is that you?"

"Yup!" I yelled back.

His flat doesn't really have much doors except for the master's bedroom, my room, a toilet near the kitchen area, the storage room, his office and the one to the balcony. There's this one big living room and on one side is where my room and his office are. On the opposite side is Henry's room and to the left of my room is the door to this apartment while the balcony is on the right. Very basic interior, really. Not too much of a flat as well which is understandable because Henry doesn't really live here.

That thought brought smile to my face.

I stumbled through the living room the same time Henry stepped out from the balcony.

He was shirtless.

And just wearing boxers.

I gulped. He sauntered to where I was, a wine glass on one hand. I felt the hairs on my arms standing on their ends as he got closer.

He stood in front of me. I was literally looking up and his hazy blue eyes were so intense that it pierces through your inner walls. As if he could strip down all your built up defenses so he could really, really see the inside. And I'm terrified of being seen.

His tongue swiped on his lower lip then he bit it, making me question whether I'm dreaming or not. He drank the remaining wine til the last drop without his eyes leaving mine.

And just like that, he started walking away from me. He carried the box that I placed outside his bedroom inside with him. He shut the door without looking back.

**********

"Yes, mom. I'm alright. Don't worry," I said.

"Don't worry?! He's drunk and you're alone with him! I don't care if he's famous I'm gonna kill him if he touches you-"

"Mom!" I exclaimed, "He won't! He's probably passed out already. And I locked the door." I whispered-screamed to my phone.

She sighed. "Kristen, if anything happens," she paused. "If you feel uncomfortable at all, just come back home. I can work on double shift again."

Tears threatened to escape my eyes as I realize how much she's willing to sacrifice again just so I could finish college. I can't fathom the thought of her exhausted and withering just because I won't be able to get a good job if I don't have a degree, diploma or certificate or whatever craps the companies need nowadays. I don't want her to work for the rest of our lives.

"No, mom. I'm fine. He's really a nice person," I said slowly, trying hard to keep my voice from shaking. "He just broke up with his girlfriend, that's all."

She sighed. "Alright," she said, her voice defeated. "Just.. Just update me as much as possible."

I nodded eagerly even though she can't see me. "Okay, mom."

"Love you, sweetheart. Take care of yourself," I know that she's about to cry so I have to make this quick.

"I love you too, mom. Good night."

I hung up.

I put my phone on airplane mode and hid it under my pillow. I pulled the covers and closed my eyes as memories of my mom flooded in.

I still remember dad although my memories of him got hazy over time. He was always sent off to another country and when we do see him, it's just for 2 or 3 weeks.

But mom was there all throughout. When I was just learning how to tie shoe laces, when I got to choose between tampons and sanitary napkins, when I needed help with school projects. She was there. We were not the type to discuss about boys but that's fine. I guess she wanted me to learn from my own mistakes. Sadly, I haven't learned much yet as other things occupied my mind. I mean, what occupied both my mind and time were also, well, boys. Fictional character boys. Comic characters. Actors. But still, boys. And books.

I had a nice childhood, you know.

I cringed at the memory of when my mom saw my stationary set and read about how I would love to marry Ryan Reynolds someday and have Edward Cullen's vampire babies while also having a secret relationship with Draco Malfoy. Geez.

*****

There was a loud Bam! I groggilly stretched and pulled a pillow closer to my face to get back to dream land when there was another Bam! I rubbed my eyes and stared at the darkest corner of the room before I slowly averted my gaze to where the ceiling is illuminated by the table lamp's light.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

I pushed the the thick covers off of me and ran to the door. I put my ear next to the mahogany wood and listened. I didn't hear anything aside from my heartbeat and my rapid breathing. I bit my lip to keep from making a noise then Bam!

I jumped and accidentally bit down hard. I tasted blood and my eyes watered at the sudden pain.

I slowly unlocked the door and opened it. I poked my head out and saw Lois crouched down near the sofa in the living room. Across the room, on the opposite wall, the door to Henry's bedroom was open. I stepped out and walked towards Lois slowly and stretched my arms out. The little furball ran towards me and I bended a little to carry him. He whined softly and I started petting his right ear.

I walked towards Henry's door and his room slowly came into view. It was mostly bare aside from the king size bed, some drawers, paintings and some items like his lamp, a few books and an antique cabinet that looked out of place since the color scheme mostly consists of white and blue.

Henry was lying on the floor. His arms were under his head, elevating it. He's wearing a white t-shirt now that did a little of hiding his body. The only thing it did though was cover his skin tone. I stepped inside.

"Hey..." I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"Hey," he answered without looking at me.

"I, uhh-" I then noticed where his eyes were fixed at. One of the cabinet door was hanging on it's hinges, creaking like a hurt animal. I walked in further into his room, Lois squirming in my arms. The box that I delivered was inside the cabinet and though the box has suffered many damages, it's still intact. Not the same can be said to Henry's cabinet though.

"It won't fit," he said, his voice defeated.

I looked down at him and he still hasn't averted his gaze away from the box.

I put down Lois and went to his cabinet. I removed the box and saw a once neat pile of shirts and jeans. Now, it's just a mess from all those door slamming this furniture went through.

"That's because this box is too big and this cabinet is full," I said as I started arranging some of his clothes. They're still folded properly, just not stacked neatly.

"You can put the box on the cabinet in my room. I don't have much clothes there anyway."

"Just throw it away," he replied. I looked at him and he tried to get up. His eyes were hazy and he clearly couldn't find his balance. When he looked like he was about to fall off, I hugged him, my arms under his armpits. He was so heavy that I almost went down with him.

I heard him groan, his lips almost touching my neck. His arms went around me, caging me in. I gritted my teeth and tried so hard not to melt in a puddle in front of him.

"Let's get you in bed," I grunted.

I walked him to his bed which took too much effort even though we were just basically beside it. He was so big.

I slowly pushed him off me as I lay him down.

"No," he groaned as he tightened his arms around me making me squeal as I fell on top of him on his bed.

"Hen-ry!" I tried to get up but he locked me in.

"Stay here," he whispered. One of his hand went to the back of my head, pushing it down to the crook of his neck. I breathed in his minty and musky scent and I swear I could get lost in that moment.

I tried again to push myself up but to no avail.

"You're so soft," he whispered in my ear. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up on their ends.

The hand behind my back started rubbing me softly, drawing circles, relaxing my muscles.

"I-" I sighed, "need to get back to my room."

He chuckled. "No, you don't."

The next thing I know, he was on top of me, my arms above my head, his hands were holding mine. His face was hovering above mine and his steely blue eyes weren't as drunk anymore. His thighs got mine pinned down leaving me completely immobile.

"You look so cute when you're scared," he said in a low voice.

He dipped his head down and his forehead touched mine. I held my breath, not knowing what to do. My mom's words spinned in my head.

He kissed me on my left cheek. It wasn't swift. It was wet, it was lasting. And he didn't stop there.

He started kissing my jaw, from my chin, going to my left ear.

"Stop," I whispered, cursing myself for not saying it with conviction. Do I really want him to stop?

"Do you really want me to stop?" He asked.

Damn him.

"Y-" his lips touched my earlobe and he started leaving wet trails of kisses down my neck. "-es" I moaned.

He chuckled again. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to.

His mouth trailed down my neck to my collar bone. His hands tightened around mine. He stopped kissing me but he started breathing down on the wet trail he left from my collarbone this time, to my ear. The effect was too much. His wet kisses felt cold earlier and his hot breath contradicted it and all my nerve endings sang as my blood turned lava due to what he's doing. I felt my thighs involuntarily trying to meet but his own thighs held mine down. I don't even know if he's making an effort to do so.

He pulled his mouth away from me, bringing me back to earth. I met his eyes, his steel blue eyes turning electric. He searched my face as if looking for signs of salvation and I couldn't give him any even if I tried to.

His pelvis pressed down on mine and I felt the bulge on his boxers met my crotch. My mouth opened and a soft moan esaped my lips, all while his eyes were locked into mine. A hiss came out from his lips and he started rubbing his manhood on my forbidden territory.

"Ohh," I couldn't help but voice out how much it's affecting me.

One of his hands trailed down from my hand to my arm, to my armpit, then going back up to my neck, and finally to my face. He did it slowly as if making sure that he'd be able to gather all the nerve endings where his fingers landed.

His thumb probed my chin, pulling it down for my lips to part. He released it causing my lips to produce a popping sound.

"I need to go," I whispered.

"I don't need you to," he answered without blinking.

"Please," I begged him softly, my voice barely a whisper this time.

His hips thrusted and that's all it took for me to close my eyes and moan louder this time. My lips were in mid-O when his mouth went down on mine, sucking in my cry of pleasure. His mouth slanted, his tongue were inside my mouth, giving me no time to say no. I tried to move my head to the side but his hand held my face. He kissed me so hard I couldn't breathe. But I couldn't stop. I felt my free hand going to the back of his head, caressing his soft hair.

He moaned in my mouth. His hips started thrusting up and down giving me chills and pleasure and turning me into a creature who only needed physical attention to live.

He released my other hand, and it went directly to the back of his head, pulling him closer to me. His hand roamed my side, tracing the curves of my body. He lifted my butt, meeting me crotch to crotch as he again impaled me down there.

"Oh God," I moaned.

He looked at me, eyes gleaming with lust, his lips tugged at one corner, giving me a devilish smirk.

"Do you still need to go?"

I just blinked, not decided what to say.

His hand lifted the hem of my shirt and I felt his warm hand on my stomach. He gave me a peck on the lips. And another. His hand went up. Then another peck. He repeated the process, his teeth nipping softly on my bottom lip before his mouth left mine. His hand touched my bra and I gasped.

He looked me, halting his pattern of kissing and touching. He licked his bottom lip as I felt his hand lifting up my bra and touching my right breast completely.

We both moaned this time. His lips crashed into mine and I didn't need him to probe anymore. I met him tongue to tongue as carnal desire took over my body.

His other hand went under my back and I heard a snap as I felt my bra loosened around my chest. He pulled me up in a sitting position, me straddling his lap and he took off my shirt. He threw it away and I did not see where it landed as he then took off my bra. I didn't know where it landed too. I looked down horrified at what he's seeing because I don't have much boobs but he lifted my chin up and kissed me fervently.

"You're. So. Beautiful." He said in between kisses. He released me briefly to take off his own shirt and although I already saw what's underneath that thin material from this afternoon's encounter, I still felt my jaw dropped and my head spun at the sight of his perfectly sculpted chest and stomach.

My hands went to his shoulder and his hands went to the back of my head and my breast. He titlted my head to the side, exposing my neck to his hungry mouth. My breathing was getting more labored as he slowly kills me with kisses and his hand kneading my breast. And the growing bulge between our crotches wasn't helping.

His lips found mine once again and his hands went to the garter of my pajama. He tugged them down. It wouldn't budge so he laid me down again. He knelt between my legs and reached up to remove my pajama. I crossed my legs and he looked up at me.

"What?" He asked.

"I- I don't think-"

He kissed me right away. His full weight on top of me, making me grunt at how crushed I felt underneath him.

"I got you, baby," he whispered in my ear as I felt my pajamas and panty leaving my legs. I would have gasped but he had his mouth on mine again. I squirmed underneath him, the cold air biting my calves. He started kissing my body downwards. He gave attention to both my breasts, his mouth sucking the other one and his finger rolling the nipple of the other.

"Aahh, fuck!" I hissed.

It encouraged him even more. He went down further. He dipped his tongue down my belly button then started nipping at my lower belly. His hands held the side of my hips, keeping me in place.

My mind was having a heated battle with my body as common sense, desire and emotions muddled together, creating one giant mess of confusion at the back of my head.

This is so wrong. It happened so fast. I don't even really know him. I don't know who this girl is anymore. I am so confused. I want him so much. I want him to stop. I can't let this happen. I am not like this. I can't. I can't. I can't.

His fingers touched my inner thighs and my legs were being stretched open. I felt his hot tongue on my clit and all thoughts left my brain.

His tongue swirled and lapped and dipped inside my folds and I was nothing more than moans of pleasure.

I don't know how long or how short it lasted but I started feeling a molten thing threatening to burst just below my belly.

I felt something deep down there heating and rising up, ready to explode. He put a finger in and one last flick of his tongue had me convulsing and screaming his name. My back arched and I felt like I just reached the peak of a mountain and I'm now falling to an ocean made of satin. I felt myself going numb and my eyes closed as I ride the last wave of my orgasm.

I felt his body on top of mine. He kissed me and I tasted myself in his mouth. It was tangy but his taste took over almost immediately, the taste of wine and luxury.

The last thing I remember was him sheltering us both under the covers then everything went dark.


	7. Nightcrawler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter where I'm stuck at. :) Where do you see this story going? Comment down below, we can have a discussion.

For the second time tonight, I woke up. Not to a noise, not to any interruption. But the lack of. My body felt cold although I know that I'm under a thick comforter.

The room was pitch dark and I felt myself swallow as I remember what happened, what, a few minutes ago? A few hours ago? I don't know. I couln't see anything so I got up, and covered myself in Henry's comforter as I didn't know where to find the switch, giving me no choice but to leave my clothes wherever they landed earlier.

I made my way to what I assume is the door, I know it's just a little bit to the left in front of the foot of his bed. I stretched one arm out, while the other held my only piece of dignity. I reached his cabinet and I trailed my hand there as I walked in the dark. Not long after, I reached the doorknob and opened it.

The living room was dark too, save for the city lights below the building so I can still see the outline of the small space.

"Thank you," I heard Henry's voice coming from the door of his flat. I hid in his bedroom, listening to them which is wrong in so many levels but I had no other things to do. I want to go back to my own room and that would mean crossing the length of his living room. I don't want them freaking out when they see a girl covered in white, walking about this place at this unholy hour then realizing I am not a ghost. I'd die of embarassment.

"No problem, sir," I heard Mr. Sherman's voice. He is David and Henry's driver here in New York. He also run some errands for them sometimes.

"I'll tell you when it's needed. Just," Henry paused, his voice strained. "Keep it safe, for now."

They said their goodbyes and I heard the door shut followed by Henry's footsteps heading back to this room.

I panicked not knowing what to say if he finds me here. Should I pretend to sleep? I was running out of time so I laid on the floor and curled myself in a fetal position and closed my eyes. I scrunched my face. I fucking hope this works. I braced myself as the coldness of the floor seeped through the thick material and bit my skin.

The footsteps stopped and I knew that Henry's already here. I felt, rather than see a light shone down at my face.

"Kristen? Bloody hell, what are you doing there?" His voice was frantic.

I cracked an eye open. The light coming from his phone was directed at my face. I winced. "I wanted to go to your bathroom," I grunted. "But I didn't know where the switch was. I think I slipped. Ugh." I said, adding emotions to my voice.

He chuckled. He closed the door behind him and I heard a click and the light went on. I closed my eyes, shielding them from the blinding light. I pulled the covers around my body tighter feeling ashamed of what happened and what he's gonna see. But I felt stong arms carrying me and I started to protest but he was so strong.

"Put me down!" I said, my voice cracky because of the slumber state I was in earlier.

He didn't answer. He just took me to the door on the left side of his bed. Apparently that was the bathroom.

He went in with me in his arms and I shrieked in alarm.

"Hey, put me down!"

He sat on the closed lid of the toilet bowl and he positioned me on his lap, my legs parted and dangling on his sides, the comforter bunched up on my thighs. And before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine again.

He groaned from the back of his throat as his hands started caressing my legs, going up to my hips. He started taking off the fabric that seperates my body from his as I felt his lips leave my mouth only to give more attention to my neck. I couldn't help but moan. He grunted and pulled me in, grabbing my ass, rubbing his again-erect dick on my entrance.

It felt so good that my breath hitched but I tried to push him off me. He grabbed both of my hands and pinned them on my back as his lips trailed down to my chest, the fabric falling and revealing my breasts to his warm mouth. He sucked on one of my nipples, his tongue swirling round and round on the erect bud, it's dizzying sensation making me cry out. He grazed his teeth on it before he went to my other breast, repeating the same process.

I was already heaving when he came up again to kiss my mouth. I turned my head to the side avoiding another distraction from him. I had to keep my head straight.

"W-We should stop," I mumbled, not looking at him.

He huffed. He was still holding my hands behind my back. He put his forehead to mine, meeting me eye to eye. He pecked me once before looking at me again, his face so close to mine. "What's holding you back, babe?" He asked, his voice thick.

"What's NOT holding me back?" I snapped, my voice rising. "I'm your employee, I barely know you, this isn't right! And I'm-" I stopped myself, breathing hard. "I'm-"

His brows furrowed. "You're what?"

"I'm-" I started. I didn't know how to break the news to him. I sighed. "I'm not used to this."

He released my hands, the pressure taken off and I felt my blood rushed to my fingertips. He cupped my face and kissed my nose. He chuckled. "That's okay. We'll go slow and easy," he punctuated that by moving his hand to my neck, his thumb brushing my jawline. "You know, I find you beautiful and amusing," he said in a low voice. "I said I was sorry for kissing you that first night but I'm really not sure about that anymore. You taste so good." He tilted his head up, meeting my lips. My hand snaked around his neck automatically and I felt him smile against my mouth. He likes this. He likes that he can overpower me, and bend me to his will. He likes being in control. And I'm too weak to object.

He pulled off the comforter from me, exposing me again to him. He pressed my crotch against the bulge on his boxers and my back arched from the contact.

"You're so wet already," he murmured in my ear as he grinded my hips against him, pressing and pulling, almost like I'm riding him. My clit was rubbing against the head of his cock and I was panting.

"I-" My voice hitched as I felt the tension building up in my belly. "Henry, I need to pee."

He swiped his tongue along the length of my neck going to my earlobe and I shook as he whispered, "Hold it in."

He stood up lifting me then he pinned me against the wall, my bare back hitting the cold tiles. He released my legs and I felt myself slid down a bit before my feet planted themselves on the floor. He kneeled right away and nuzzled my folds, the bridge of his nose disappearing between my legs. He looked up meeting my eyes. His eyes again were cerulean blue, a still, deep ocean ready to drown me.

One of his hands hooked on the back of my left thigh while the other made its way to my clit, his thumb rotating on the swollen nub. I hissed throwing my head back, and I felt the wall, I heard a thud but I did not feel any pain as his mouth latched onto my wet folds once again. Pleasure shot up from my groin to my scalp. I held my breath, anticipating another inevitable build up but he stopped right away. I looked down, my eyes hazy and confused, and he was looking at me with his eyebrows furrowed, almost as if he's angry or annoyed.

His hand touching the back of my thigh went up to my lower belly, just above my pelvis. "You have to breathe, Kristen," he said in a raspy but clear voice, his accent so thick it was evident on how he pronounced each word in a drop-jaw manner. I didn't know what came over me but I found myself nodding eagerly and my hips jutting forward. He bit his lip in amusement before he went back to pleasuring me. This time he inserted a finger inside me, curling it as it disappeared from his view while his tounge replaced his thumb, the tip of it pressing down on my clit then it would swipe up and down, covering the most sensitive spots. I felt myself clench and his hand pressed hard on my belly.

"Goddamn it, Kristen. Breathe," he growled against my pussy.

I did and the sensation was too much. The build up deep down my belly was searing hot and my whole body felt like it would combust. I felt myself unclenching as I tried to take long shaky breaths. He inserted another finger and started fucking me faster with his hand. I yelped like a wounded puppy, my muscles clenching at the attack. He pinched my belly, the pain of it sudden and stabbing.

"Breathe," he hissed against my folds.

"I- I-," I panted. "It's too much!"

His hand shoot up to one of my breasts, pinching my nipple hard. I cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Okay! Okay!" I blurted out.

"Good girl."

His hand went back to my belly, pressing down then releasing as if he's controlling my breathing for me. He flattened his tounge against my clit, just applying pressure there before he licked the length of my labias. It was getting harder for me to keep a steady breathing but I did with the fear of him halting as I was nearing my climax.

I felt him sucking on my clit and I went spiraling up the sky. "Ohh, fuck. Yes, please," I moaned.

"Mmm," he hummed as he fucked me with his tongue and fingers. "Let go, baby," he murmured, taking me deep into this dizzying reverie with him.

I felt my insides fluttering and he growled as his fingers were being squeezed inside me. He fingered me faster, his tongue lapping furiously on my nub and I felt the build up about to swallow me whole.

"Ahh, yes. Henry, please, please," I moaned out load, my voice unfamiliar even to my own ears.

I felt myself involuntarily clenching around his fingers then a sharp tap on my belly. "Fucking breathe," he growled.

I did. And within a few more seconds, I felt myself falling as my insides melt from within. I bucked and I felt strong arms catching my fall. I shook as Henry held me against his chest, his arms around my body and his legs caging me, tangling with my own. He stroked the back of my head as he rocked me softly. I felt him kiss my temple before he turned my face to his.

We stayed like that for I don't know how long but all I know is that I didn't have the power to fight him. To keep my head sane. He opened up this door for me and like a curious kid, I went in without much coaxing.

He held me long enough for me to feel myself slipping from reality and succumbing to the heavy blanket of dreams. I laid my head on his chest, his heartbeat was my lullaby for the night. I was gone and I was found. I was thrown off a bridge and I was saved. I held on to him as his warmth filled me up inside.

I felt him shaking me, not rocking me anymore but waking me up. He cupped my face and kissed my nose. My eyes fluttered open. His face welcoming me back to here and now. "You need to pee," he smiled at me.

*********

Henry helped me up and almost did not let me have a moment of privacy as he insisted it was okay for him to watch me urinate. After some begging and some death stares and laughing, he did. Urinating has never been so intense and satisfying.

I slept again on his bed. He said he put my clothes in my room so he had me wear his t-shirt and boxer and I fell into a deep sleep with him spooning me from behind.

I woke up with him gone and I almost panicked. But I saw a note on his nightstand.

"Went out for a run with Lois, babe. I didn't want to wake you up as you need lots of energy for today. There's breakfast on the kitchen. Eat well. x -H"

There was another note with bullet points and string of words and I pursed my lips as I read it.

You have to accompany me on the following:

• Early lunch at David's  
• Short meeting with GQ Mag  
• Dentist appointment @ 3pm  
• Meet up with the author of a book which will have a movie adaptation (can't tell you this one yet)  
• Henry's shenanigans @ 10pm ;)

I buried my face in the pillow and laughed out loud. I'm so nervous and excited and this isn't how a normal girl should react. I don't know why but it thrills me to know that Henry has no idea that I'm still a virgin.


End file.
